


The Sound of Together

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post-Starfighters of Adumar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Wedge and Iella start their life together.





	The Sound of Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bodldops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodldops/gifts).



“Maybe Captain Salaban could be persuaded to do us a favor,” Iella said softly, stretching in the limited space the bunk provided. It was a little cramped, as the bunks had definitely not been designed for two, but Wedge Antilles was not complaining at all. He was too busy tracing his hand along her spine, enjoying how she felt curled next to him.

“Oh?” 

“A ship’s captain does have certain privileges, as you should well remember.” Her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

He remembered, all right. Wedge had used his brief command of the surrendered Super Star Destroyer _Lusankya_ to perform a marriage ceremony for Mirax Terrik and Corran Horn, to spare them dealing with Mirax’s father’s anger at their engagement. “Would you really want that?”

“It’s an option.” She shifted slightly. “I feel sure that Janson has already leaked the news to our extended family.”

He sighed. “Far be it from me to disagree with an Intelligence estimate.”

She was right, of course. If Wes Janson had somehow managed to keep his mouth shut, Tycho Celchu would have spread the news anyway. Tycho to Winter to Leia Organa Solo was a direct line, and he could only imagine the reaction if he tried to sneak a wedding under the radar of the New Republic’s chief of state. Not only because he was the former commander of Rogue Squadron and a hero, but because Leia was a friend. 

“Even if Salaban married us, we would still have to have a formal wedding,” Iella said, her thoughts obviously running along the same lines. “So we might as well wait just a little longer.”

They had certainly waited long enough as it was, Wedge told himself. He had been drawn to her the first time he had met her, but there had always been something that came between them. “We can wait.”

“Not too long,” she said teasingly, pulling him against her. “I just have one request.”

“Anything for you, my lady.” He bent his head to kiss her.

“Wes Janson is not planning your bachelor party,” she said firmly.

“I think we can agree on that one,” Wedge said with a mock shudder. 

“Oh, I think we can find quite a bit to agree on,” Iella said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Like making up for lost time.”

He kissed her again in answer. They had plenty of lost time to make up for.

*** 

To be fair, Wedge mused, Janson had not been entirely responsible for planning the bachelor party. He’d had plenty of help from their fellow Rogues. The important thing was that no one had ended up in jail – even if they had to leave a bar by rather...unorthodox means – and no one was late for the wedding. 

In fact, he was early. Iella was somewhere on the grounds, getting ready for the big day, and Wedge found himself roaming the ceremony site in his dress uniform. It was as uncomfortable as ever, but he could hardly avoid wearing it today. His one consolation on that score was that everyone else had to wear it as well.

As much as they would have both liked to go home to be married, Corellia was still closed to the New Republic by the Diktat. Instead, they had chosen one of the outdoor gardens on Coruscant. It was a lovely setting for a wedding, with flowers in every shade from palest pink to deepest violet. There was an arch for them to stand under to recite their vows, covered with dark blue flowers and gauzy silver ribbons, and chairs for their guests. The reception was being held at the Galactic Museum, a choice which had made Iella shake her head. 

She hadn’t believed him when he said the place had sentimental value, but it was the place they had first met. That, and there was something fitting about celebrating there, a former Imperial landmark where the members of Rogue Squadron were now honored. 

They had at least won the battle over size – while the ceremony was big news, Wedge and Iella had been insistent that they did not want a huge crowd. Holovids of the ceremony would be made available to the public, but at a later date. They could at least have the illusion that the day was only for them.

“Nervous?” Wedge turned, saw Tycho standing there. The Alderaanian pilot was the only one who always looked perfectly at home in the dress uniform, as if it wasn’t trying to strangle him.

“A little,” Wedge admitted. 

“Well, my sources tell me everything is running to schedule,” Tycho said with a grin, and Wedge grinned back. Tycho’s source was almost never wrong – working for Leia Organa Solo meant that Winter kept her fingers on the pulse of everything.

“Your source doesn’t have any details about last night, does she?” Wedge muttered. 

“If she does, they didn’t come from me.” Tycho shrugged. “I assume Wes and Hobbie are going to keep the details to themselves.”

“I hope so.” Wedge looked at his closest friend, the man who would be standing beside him on the most important day of his life, just as he had flown beside him in countless battles. There was no one he’d rather have beside him.

“They don’t want to face Iella’s wrath any more than you do,” Tycho teased. “They’ll keep their mouths shut.” 

*** 

The actual ceremony seemed to pass by in a blur. Wedge knew he must have made the appropriate responses, but after he caught his first glimpse of Iella walking toward him, her slender figure draped in a column of ivory silk, her blonde hair caught up with dark blue ribbons and flowers that echoed the ones on the arch, his next clear memory was of kissing her at the end of the ceremony. Not the words, not looking out at the friends who had come to share their day, but kissing Iella and knowing that they had finally made it.

In the rush of people coming up to congratulate them, he almost didn’t notice that some people had slipped away. Wedge had turned to tease Tycho, when he realized that the best man wasn’t there. A quick look around told him it wasn’t just Tycho – Wes, Hobbie, Corran Horn, Rhysati Ven and Gavin Darklighter had also disappeared.

So, he noticed, had Luke Skywalker.

Somehow, a few moments later, Wedge was not surprised to hear fighters overhead. Turning, he saw the seven X-wings flying over the garden in a wedge formation. Somehow, he knew exactly who was flying as Rogue 5, and he wondered who'd had the idea. It was perfect - except he was sure Wes had that Ewok doll up in the cockpit with him. He'd insisted on bringing "Kettch" along on their adventure the night before, and Wedge had not capitalized on the chance to make it disappear forever. _Lost opportunities_ , he thought. 

Iella linked her arm through his as they stood there, watching the flyover. “That’s a nice way to end the ceremony.”

He smiled at her. “It’s a nice way to start our life together.” 

She leaned against him. “I like the sound of together.”

So did he. If he had his way, there would be no more lost opportunities with Iella.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I had some fun with the Rogue Squadron crowd (and oh no, had to read Adumar again! The horror!) and really enjoyed your prompt. I hope it meets your desire for Wedge/Iella and yes, they all live happily ever after. 
> 
> I also share your annoyance over the pilots we've gotten in the new movies. They don't measure up!


End file.
